


The Champions

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, One Shot, but oh well, this is probably the cheesiet thing i ever wrote tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is from Durmstrang, Magnus is from Beauxbaton and they both happen to be the champions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champions

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesy but hey malec is what we live for! Fine me at tumblr I'm alecbluewood.

Magnus hated _this_ place. The mold filled walls, the moving staircase, the uneven floor that made him trip unnecessary amount of times, the too warm common rooms. He was homesick, not for his home but for the Academy. He missed his comfortable bed no matter how many hippogriff feathers were use to make it, he missed the faint floral aroma of the common, he even missed the nymphs in the dinning hall. The only thing he was remotely looking forward to was the Triwizard Tournament, normally he wouldn’t have wanted to participate in such an event, no matter how good he was at magic but this time he needed to, he thought if he won that sum of money he could finally move out of his father’s house.

He hated his father, he hated him for trying to get him into Durmstrang because they _were more practical in their studies of magic_ , only Magnus knew his father enough to know that his practicality meant dark magic. Magnus hated it, he hated the place he was suppose to call home, hated the cold rooms, the still windows, the glossing furniture, the too polished floor. He felt the cold air burning his lungs, the walls trapping him, suffocating him. He called the Academy his home because he knew no other place like it. It had welcomed him, taught him how to use his talents wisely, made him realize that he didn’t need to follow father, instead he had to make his own self.

He saw the boy with the blue eyes when he went into the Great Hall to put his name into the Goblet of Fire, he hadn’t told anyone about it yet, not even Catarina, but he was always known for doing the unexpected and this definitely qualified for that. The boy’s eyes matched the blue of the scarf that was wrapped around his neck, the paleness of his face standing out  , his cheeks were tinted a shade of pink and there was a determined look on his face. Judging by the fur-lined cloak he was wearing and the scarf Magnus guessed that he was cold, and was from Durmstrang.

Magnus noticed the set of his jaw as he crossed the room in long strides and dropped a piece of paper into the blue flames, the boy did not see him until he turned around and stopped short, his wide eyes looking at Magnus. _  
_

_He’s gorgeous,_ Magnus thought taking in his crystal blue eyes were reflecting the light of the candles in the Great Hall. A lock of ebony hair fell into the boy’s eyes and he pushed it away and Magnus tried not to stare at him.

‘I thought I was alone,’ the boy said, staring at the ground like Magnus was the sun and he was avoiding looking at it directly.

‘Apparently you aren’t,’ Magnus told him, feeling proud at the steadiness of his voice.

The boy looked at him and his gaze felt like he was scanning Magnus to his bones. Magnus returned his gaze and then he realized he was staring at him, he cleared his throat to diffuse the tension and strode over to the boy, watching him step back in uncertainty. He slipped past the dark haired boy and threw the paper with his name on it into the flames.

‘I hate this place,’ Magnus muttered, trying at small talk. The boy’s face perked up and Magnus saw the way his eyes lighting up at being addressed and he felt his heart fluttering.

‘Tell me about it,’ the boy said, giving him a crooked smile. ‘I mean it’s better than Durmstrang but the ghosts just creep me out’

‘Careful,’ Magnus said grinning. ‘Don’t let them hear you say that.’

‘I wouldn’t. I’m-I’m Alec,’ the boy said offering Magnus his hand to shake and Magnus took it. Alec’s cheeks went from pink to apple red and Magnus grinned.

‘Magnus.’ He told him.

* * *

They met again the next day, the sun was setting down, the sky dim with drowning colors and Magnus watched the sun disappear. He was sitting alone, clad in purple robes with yellow glittering lapels and he was quite proud of his makeup today; the purple eyeshadow brought out his eyes and he still magicked them to have a cat-like slit in them because it reminded him of his cat whom he missed alot.

‘Magnus.’

Magnus looked up to find Alec standing infront of him, his messy hair covering his sapphire blue eyes and he forgot to breath for a moment. He grinned up at the somber boy, who was wearing plain black cloak like yesterday except it was not furry, and gestured him to sit next to him on the stone bench which was starting to hurt Magnus’s back. Alec sat.

‘I’m kind of nervous about the choosing,’ Alec told him, he was staring at his hands, playing with his fingers like he was agitated.

‘I know what you mean,’ Magnus told him. ‘I really want to win this.’

‘Why?’

Magnus couldn’t help notice how innocent his tone sounded, it was honest and had a vulnerability to it, like Alec knew what Magnus meant but he was concerned about Magnus all the same.

‘I want to move out of my father’s place,’ Magnus told him. Alec nodded in response.

‘I’ve heard about your father,’ Alec told him. ‘I understand why you want to do it, he isn’t a good man.’

Magnus’s hand subconsciously went to his arm where a bruise was still fresh from his last encounter with his father.

‘No,’ he said keeping his voice steady from years of practice. ‘No he isn’t.’ He smiled suddenly and bumped his shoulder against Alec’s and said, ‘what about you? Why do you want in?’

Alec simply said, ‘to prove myself. Not to others but mostly-mostly to me.’

Magnus didn’t question him further.

* * *

They were sitting together when their names were called out, their hands held so tight their knuckles went white, ignoring the stares they were getting.

‘From Durmstrang, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!’ Dumbledore’s voice boomed in the large hall. Alec gasped, a grin adoring his face and Magnus thought about how beautiful he looked, his eyes were sparkling with excitement, his grin was blinding, every feature of his face was blooming. Magnus’s felt his heart pounding in his chest, the blood rushing through his veins and all he could see was the happiness and relief of this boy and how he wished he could share it as well.

‘From Beauxbatons Academy, Magnus Bane!’

It took all of Magnus’s willpower not to kiss Alec right there.

* * *

‘Go to the Yuleball with me?’ Magnus asked Alec, who was munching on a Bertie Bott stopped mid chew and stared at him.

‘Got the earthworm again?’ he asked the blue-eyed boy ready to sympathize with him

Alec swallowed and said, ‘No, I just-’ Magnus saw how red Alec’s cheeks were getting. ‘I-I just-I mean-’

‘No, it’s okay I-’ Magnus started, disappointment clouding him.

‘N-No, I-I would love to but,’ Alec stumbled over his words, his eyes wide and his hands gesturing, trying to make Magnus understand. ‘I mean wouldn’t it be weird for us to go? We’re both champions.’

‘Oh.’ Magnus said, his voice small. ‘I didn’t think it would matter. But I completely understand if you don’t want to…’

‘No,’ Alec’s gaze was steady and Magnus saw the sincerity in them that he loved so much. He knew he was falling hopelessly for this shy boy but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He liked Alec, no he probably loved Alec, he loved his alight eyes, he loved his laugh and how it was so infective, he loved how he was so open and honest and he loved how broken he was.

‘I want to. I like you, Magnus,’ Alec was saying and Magnus heart leaped.

‘I really like you too,’ Magnus blurted out, not bothering to keep his emotions in check. ‘And I really want you to go with me.’

Alec touched Magnus’s arm and Magnus’s skin tingled, sending warm waves of pleasure down to his core. ‘I’ll go with you.’ Alec smiled before popping another berry into his mouth. He coughed suddenly and spit it out.

‘Earthworm?’ Magnus asked, trying not to laugh.

Alec just nodded thrusting the box into Magnus’s hands and throwing his own hands up in defeat, it was his 8th earthworm flavored bean in a day.

* * *

The Great Hall looked grand. The snow fell from the ceiling, turning into water on it’s way down and shimmered by the light illuminating the Hall. Streamers erupted out of this air, the low upbeat music seemed to be coming out of nowhere, the elves were running around carrying plates with heaps of food. Students were clad in robes of all colors, the excitement in the air was electrifying. The tables were cleared to make room for the dance floor and the whole room lit up in various shades of silver, white, gold, bathing it.

Magnus and Alec went through the gates first, arm in arm, to the dance floor. The Champions led the dance and Magnus led Alec. Alec’s cheeks were redder than ever, his feet stumbling and he had already stepped on Magnus’s feet three times apologies stuttering out of his mouth, Magnus wanted to shut him up with a kiss. He thought it was perfect.

And when the tune slowed, the mellow melody replacing the upbeat music, Magnus pulled Alec close enough to touch their foreheads together. Magnus watched Alec through his half closed lids, his arms wrapped around Alec’s waist drawing him closer than ever until their bodies were pressed together and there was no space between them.

Alec was singing the words to Magnus, his angelic voice filing Magnu’s ears, his sweet breath tickling his face and Magnus closed his eyes completely, losing himself in Alec.

* * *

They kissed under the midnight sky besides the Great Lake, the stars their only source of light. Alec’s lips were impossibly soft moving languidly against Magnus’s. Magnus made a pleasing sound at the back of his throat and nipped at Alec’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Alec opened his mouth and Magnus slid his tongue inside, exploring Alec’s mouth and letting him explore his. Alec’s hands found Magnus’s hair and tugged at it, Magnus couldn’t help it, he groaned pushed Alec against the tree, caging him. His lips left Alec’s and moved down his neck kissing a careful line down the side of it. Alec’s breath hitched and he called out Magnus’s name and it was like music to his ears. Alec tugged harder at Magnus’s hair bringing him upward, aligning their mouths and slowly bringing them together. Their kiss was slow and sweet and savory, Magnus hands undid Alec’s robes and let them fall, his hands found Alec’s bare skin and traced nonsense patterns.

They kissed until their lips were swollen, until they left their marks on each others’ bodies. Until Professor Snape found them and insisted they leave at once in a proper state unless they no longer wished to be a part of the Tournament.

* * *

‘You’ll write to me?’ Alec whispered.

They were both standing in a secluded corridor, Magnus’s back was against the wall and Alec was facing him, his eyes boring into his and all that Magnus could think was how much he was going to miss them, miss _him_.

‘Everyday,’ Magnus promised, his hands grabbed Alec’s, his thumb stroking Alec’s wrist and the blue-eyed boy let out a sigh.

Alec had won the tournament, all on his own. Something in the forbidden forest had grabbed Magnus, he had no idea what it was because that thing had left him dizzy and disoriented. He had lost consciousness shortly afterwards and had opened his eyes to a pair of very blue, very concerned ones and Alec had grabbed his hand so tight it hurt.

‘What?’ Magnus asked Alec who had that look on his face like something was wrong. His jaw was set, he was gnawing on his lip and the tension in his shoulders was vivid. Alec glanced at Magnus before reaching into the pocket of his cloak and drew out a bag. Magnus didn’t have to ask Alec to know that it contained the prize money.

‘Take this.’ Alec’s tone was firm. Magnus stared at Alec in disbelief, shaking his head.

‘No, Alexander-’

‘You need this, I don’t.’ Alec said. ‘You know when I said that I wanted to prove myself to me, I was lying. That wasn’t it, I mean it was but I wanted to prove myself to my father mostly.’ Alec gaze was cast to the ground until Magnus put a finger under his chin and lifted it gently, lovingly.

‘Alec,’ he whispered.

He saw Alec’s eyes filling with angry tears. ‘I know it’s stupid,’ Alec said furiously. ‘I know but-’

Magnus shook his head. ‘I’m not going to reprimand you but I have to ask, was it worth it?’

Alec laughed bitterly. ‘No, no it wasn’t but a good thing came out of it didn’t it?’ Suddenly Alec smiled and pecked Magnus’s lips whispering, ‘I met you didn’t I? And I think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, apart from my brothers and my sister, ofcourse.’

Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips, ‘Ofcourse,’ he whispered back and kissed Alec properly, memorizing the feeling of his lips against his own until the time Magnus graduated and moved to Spain, moving as far away from his nightmare as he could and living in his dream.

 

 


End file.
